The Start to the Perfect Year
by TokieLovesYou
Summary: Its New Year's Eve, a time to be spent with friends and family of course, so what are Rory and Sebastian doing in New York City so far away from both those things? Rory doesn't seem to mind, then again why wouldn't he want to spend the New Year with his best friend? Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.


Rory stood in Time Square amongst a chaotic screaming mass of people, he pulled the flaps of his hat down hard and attempted to drown them out by singing loudly. This earned him different kinds of stairs, blushing sheepishly he fled that group and attempted to find the Tall Warbler who had dragged him out here for New Year's. Because apparently, it was, 'okay' to ditch your family and friends during the holidays because everyone got so tired of each other. So instead of partying with his friends in Lima, he was going to be watching the ball drop in New York City. He saw Sebastian turn and wave at him.

"Hey, Irish! I was wondering where you'd gotten too." He smirked.

"I got lost..." He murmured with a shrug.

Sebastian chuckled. "Well you found your way back to me, now have you found who you're gonna kiss when the ball drops?"

"Erm.. what?" He asked confused.

Sebastian stared at him incredulously. "Have you never kissed when the clock hits midnight?" He asked.

Rory shook his head, blushing profusely. "Why.. are you supposed too?" He asked softly.

Sebastian laughed. "Its kind of like, a tradition. The ball drops and you kiss a friend, your girlfriend.. or maybe even your best friend?" He asked with a waggle of his eyebrows, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth.

Rory blushed harder and shoved his shoulder. "Seb! That's just wrong!" He laughed.

The Warbler stepped back a few inches laughing as he brought Rory in for a hug. He loved messing with Irish. "Don't sweat it, I'm just messing around, baby face." He murmured to him.

Rory sighed in relief and tapped Sebastian on the chest. "Good." He laughed.

The crowd around them suddenly went crazy as they counted down, waiting for the ball to drop, Rory and Sebastian both glanced up, as the ball slowly descended. Rory bit his lip as he watched it, they had ten seconds left... he looked back at Sebastian.

"I think..." He started slowly. "I want that kiss after all..." He murmured.

Sebastian looked down at his Irish friend in shock, before a grin plastered itself on his face, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist as they listened to the count down, he started leaning in as the timer hit 3, Rory closed the distance between their lips at 1, and their lips pressed together quickly, in a soft kiss. Their eyes shutting as fireworks, flashed above their heads, literally, there were fireworks being set off, the kiss was short and sweet as the boys pulled away and looked up at the fireworks, their arms still tightly wound around each other in a loving embrace.

"That was nice, Sebastian." Rory whispered.

Sebastian hummed in agreement before smiling at his favorite Irish. "How's about another kiss to seal a promise on this new year?" He asked.

Rory laughed. "What promise is that?"

"The promise too, no matter what, always love and take care of the other." He murmured softly.

Rory nodded and leaned in for that second kiss, Sebastian descended upon his lips in seconds, enjoying the taste of sugar cookies and tea. Sebastian grinned and pulled away, spinning Rory around so his back was too his chest, so they swayed slowly while watching the fireworks.

"Hey, Rory?" Sebastian asked.

Rory turned his head to look inquisitively at Sebastian. "Yeah, Seb?"

"Thanks for coming to New York with me and making my New Year perfect..." He whispered, staring into Rory's eyes.

Rory beamed and laid his head against Sebastian's chest, his eyes closing as he listened to the taller boys heart beat.

"Only for you, Sebastian Smythe, would I drop everything for and run away to New York for a whole day.." He laughed.

Sebastian smiled and held Rory in his arms, this year was starting off great and he knew in his heart that it would end, just as perfectly. As the fireworks came to an end he pulled Rory's face up and placed another kiss to his lips.


End file.
